Beach Week was Only the Beginning
by LovelyBones87
Summary: This is the sequel to Beach Week! Rachel and Puck are now together, but what will the end of summer and the new school year bring? Puckleberry...Warning this author does NOT like Finn at all, beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it took me a while to start this, but school is crazy! I can't seem to come up for a title with this yet, so ideas would be great. Not just about the title though. I want to know what you guys want to see happen so I can possibly work it in! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Rachel's POV**

"Noah! Wake up!" Natalie screamed shaking the both of us. I shot out of bed quickly startled by the sudden and movement and sound. _Why must I keep being awoken this way?_ I quickly masked my frustration and smiled at Natalie.

"Good morning Natalie," she suddenly stopped shaking her brother and looked at me startled.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to wake you up. My buffoon of a brother won't make me breakfast and mom left for work already." I looked down at Noah who still hadn't budged. _How is that even possible?_ With the yelling and shaking plus me pulling out of his arms and he still hadn't moved.

"Would it be okay if I made you breakfast?" I questioned hesitantly. Natalie flashed me a huge smile and nodded grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

"Well what would you like?" I opened the door to the fridge, shocked at how comfortable I seemed to be here already.

"Do you think you can make me scrambled eggs? They're my favorite!" I gave a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm than took the eggs out of the fridge.

"Would you like to help crack the eggs?"

"Yes!" Natalie practically screamed. Even at eight in the morning this girl had energy. I grabbed a bowl and two eggs.

"Okay, now watch me…" I cracked the egg smoothly into the bowl than handed her the other egg. Natalie looked at it for a minute, than cracked it on the edge of the bowl.

"That was perfect!" It was a little messy, but none of the shell got in. "Now you use the whisk and scramble it." I handed her the whisk and she set off to work. I put the rest of the eggs back in the fridge, than found two cups and poured orange juice.

"Okay, now I am going to put this on the stove and cook it. Then in a couple minutes we'll have our eggs." I smiled.

"Rachel?" I looked at Natalie to show I was listening. "Do you like Disney movies?"

"Of course, I love them they are some of the best movies around!" I wasn't lying to her either. I love the Disney classics.

"What is your favorite?"

"Hmmm…I would have to say Mulan." I smiled as I finished the eggs and split them on two plates. I handed hers to her and sat down opposite of her at the table with mine.

"Why is Mulan your favorite?" She looked deep in thought trying to understand why I would say Mulan.

"I like Mulan the best, because she can fight her own battles. I always thought it was cool how she could be really pretty, but was still able to defeat the Huns." It was really easy and fun to talk to her, even though she was seven and Noah's little sister. "What movie is your favorite?"  
"My favorite is Toy Story!" She said excitedly like she never expected me to ask which one was her favorite. "I wish my toys could talk, that would be so much fun and Woody and Jesse are probably two of the best characters ever!" I laughed and our conversation continued.

* * *

Suddenly I felt two large hands covering my eyes. I heard Natalie trying to cover a giggle and Noah trying to shush her.

"Guess who…" His deep voice said. I could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

"Ms. Puckerman?" I joked.

"Hahaha…you are hilarious Berry." He removed his hands and I turned to face him only to have his lips crash on mine.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" He questioned as he sat down next to me.

"We tried!" Natalie screeched sounding extremely frustrated. "You didn't even move. I yelled and shook you, but nothing would work. Rachel woke up though and made me eggs!"

"You didn't have to do that." Noah said looking at me. I shook my head indicating it was no big deal.

"Do you want to watch Mulan with me Rachel?" Natalie asked as she put her plate and cup in the sink.

"I would love to," I smiled.

"Why don't you go set it up squirt and call Rach when you're ready." Noah told her and she raced out of the room. "Now that she is gone…" he trailed off than captured my lips in his. He quickly ran his tongue along my lips and I allowed him entrance. His left hand lifted the back of my shirt slightly and began to rub little circles on my exposed skin. His other hand stayed on my cheek making sure I didn't pull away. _Not that I would ever dream of that!_

We broke apart for air, but Noah continued to kiss me. He kissed from my jaw down my neck to my shoulder…

"Rachel it's ready!" Natalie called from the other room. Noah and I jumped apart.

"I'll be there in a sec." I called back and looked at Noah. "Well that was nice." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Yeah it was real _nice._" He gave me a kiss on the lips than pulled away. "I'm going to get some breakfast than I'll join you to for the movie."

"You are actually going to watch Mulan with us?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Well I'm not going to let my little sister take you away from me completely. Even if it means I have to sit through a Disney movie." I rolled my eyes at him, than walked into the room to watch Mulan with Natalie.

* * *

After Mulan was over, Natalie insisted we watch both of the Toy Story movies. Truthfully I didn't mind and Noah didn't comment so that is why we are almost done with our third movie of the day.

"You kids still aren't out of your pajamas?" I jumped into Noah's lap at the sound of Ms. Puckerman's voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry Rachel!" She looked shocked at how scared I got. "I thought you would have heard me come in."

"It's no big deal. I wasn't expecting it." It took me a moment, but than I realized I was sitting in Noah's lap still. My cheeks turned red and I quickly stood up.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked in looking for a sign of a clock anywhere.

"It's about 5:30…why?" Ms. Puckerman asked.

"I'm having a couple friends from Glee club over to my house for a sleepover and I told them to come around six, so I should probably go get dressed." Ms. Puckerman smiled and I took that as my cue for an okay to leave. I quickly got dressed in the bathroom and walked downstairs to find Noah already dressed with a bag in his hands.

"Well Rachel, I threw some chips and cookies in the bag Noah has for you and you're friends." Ms. Puckerman smiled as I stopped next to Noah.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." I smiled at her and she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Any time Rachel. Whenever you need something or just want someone to talk to you can come to me." She whispered and I nodded beaming. I was ecstatic that she liked me.

"Are you going to come back Rachel?" Natalie asked.

"Of course!" I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Don't forget you need to come to my house too so we can play with the karaoke machine!" With that we left the house.

**Author's Note:**** Yeah I know it's short, but if you only see the homework I get every night, plus all of my extra-curricular activities! You would be proud I had time just to write this! Okay so I included Natalie a lot in the chapter. I think I am going to keep adding her a lot. I have younger siblings, so to me, when I am dating a guy he needs to be good with them. I decided to include that in this story. **

**Also who is psyched for Glee tomorrow? It is going to be great! I'll update as soon as I have more time! :)**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Okay first off thanks to you guys who gave me title ideas! While they were all great I decided to go with JillyBeanX-o-X's idea! Now what is with Matt being gone! He should still be in the cast, I was so upset when he wasn't! Shockingly I love Tina and Mike together, though. Don't get me wrong, I will always be Artie and Tina, but Mike and Tina are cute together too! Okay well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... nor the songs I have in here...nor the movies mentioned!

* * *

**

"Okay, Berry! We got chips, pretzels, ice cream, candy, and of course _Mean Girls_!" Santana said, for once not acting like a complete and total bitch. She seemed generally happy.

"Yeah! That is like the ultimate sleepover movie!" Brittany jumped up and down while the guys looked on with questioning (and slightly scared) eyes.

"You guys can head down to the basement," I started. "We'll go up to my room and get changed." Noah and the others nodded and we quickly sprinted up the stairs.

"So Rachel," _Oh no! Tina has her gossip face on again!_ "How was it sleeping over Puck's last night?" The other two nodded their heads excitedly waiting for me to continue.

"It was fine," I said as calmly as I could.

"Just fine? How was the sex? Isn't he fantastic?" I blushed deeply at Santana's comment and felt a little jealous remembering those two had slept together…_a lot!_

"Santana! I am sure nothing like that happened!" Brittany screeched at her. "Right?"

"No, nothing like that. It was nice. His mom was really sweet and we talked for a little while, than Noah and I slept in his bed. It was nice, having him hold me. In the morning I made breakfast for his little sister, who is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Then when Noah woke up we watched Disney movies all day." I finished as I put my pajama's on.

"That's sweet," Tina smiled at me.

"More like boring!" Santana interjected. The three of us threw pillows at her and before we knew it a war was on.

"Don't you dare!" Screamed Santana as the three of us surrounded her. The three of us nodded to each other than lunged forward, pillows ready. Before I got a chance, I felt something grab my ankle and fell down.

"Ow!" I screamed using my acting skills to my advantage.

"Omg Rach, are you okay?" Britt said rushing over. I just clutched my ankle and let a couple of tears slide down my cheek.

"Rachel, I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt…" Santana didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, because I lunged and took her pillow off of her leaving her defenseless. After five minutes, our war was over. We caught our breath for a moment than decided to check on the guys.

"Holy shit, Rachel!" Mike hugged me excitedly when we entered the basement. "I am watching every single football game in that room over there!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"What about that room?" Tina asked.

"Oh in the room to your right, is what I like to call the mini movie theatre. It has a projector for movies, but also plays normal TV shows too."

"Mini! There is nothing mini about it!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's what she said!" Matt threw in, only to receive a hard slap in the back of the head (Gibb's Slap :P) from Santana.

"What took you guys so long?" Noah questioned walking towards me, and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"We got distracted." I said and we all started laughing, with the guys looking at us like we were psychotic.

"This is probably the coolest place I have ever seen!" Santana exclaimed after we calmed down, looking like she was just paying attention to it for the first time.

"Thanks. Would you like a little tour?" Everyone nodded, so I took Noah's hand and started the tour.

"Well, you guys know where the theatre is so…" I trailed off opening the door to the right of me.

"This is my personal dance studio." After a moment or two in there we moved to the next door. "This is my recording studio."

"You have a recording studio?" Artie questioned excitedly.

"This is so cool; we need to jam out in here sometime!" Britt threw in. I nodded and walked out with everyone following. "Okay well over there is the karaoke machine, then the bar, the dance floor, and around that corner is a flat screen TV and plenty of room for us to sleep comfortably tonight. This concludes our tour for the day. Thank you for your cooperation. You are now free to roam about the cabin." Everyone laughed at my formal ending, before going to inspect everything more. Britt and San went to the dance studio with Mike and Matt, Tina and Artie went to the recording studio, and Noah was pulling me toward the bar.

"Got any of the good stuff, Berry?" Noah questioned as he opened a cabinet.

"The cabinet on your right," I answered taking a seat at the bar. Noah stopped moving and looked at me, the shock clear on his face. "Do you honestly think I have never tried any of this before? I have been left home alone so many times with nothing to do, so of course I was curious. I just don't drink so much that I am drunk and can no longer function." He gave me an appraising look then shook his head and opened the cabinet.

"What will it be?"

"Oh! Do you think you can make me a Martini?" I asked excitedly.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't?" He joked and set to work.

"So this place is awesome, Rach! How come nobody knows how amazing your house is?"

"Well, no one ever bothered to really know me, except Tina. She knew about this place since we were little. We used to take dance together, but in seventh grade we stopped hanging out outside of school. It's nice to have her back at the house." Noah smirked at me than handed me my Martini.

"I want one!" Britt exclaimed rushing over to me with the rest of the group. Noah poured all of the girls' one, while the rest of the guys grabbed a beer.

"Okay, we need to play that karaoke," Tina said walking over to it. "Come on! Let's show the guys how to sing!" Santana, Britt, and I grabbed the other Mics while Tina picked the song. (**Author's Note: Imagine how the four would be with wireless Mics. Dancing, having fun, and showing their power.** _Santana, __Brittany,_ Tina, Rachel,** All)**

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,__  
_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really__  
__really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,_  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
_Get your act together we could be just fine_

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
I wanna, I wanna, _I wanna_, _I wanna_, **I wanna really****  
****really really wanna zigazig ha.****  
**  
**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,****  
****Make it last forever friendship never ends,****  
****If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,****  
****Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,__  
__Say you can handle my love are you for real,_  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_,  
**So tell me what you want, what you really really want,**  
I wanna, I wanna, _I wanna_, _I wanna_, **I wanna really****  
****really really wanna zigazig ha.****  
**  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.****  
**  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,__  
__Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.__  
_  
If you wanna be my lover, _you gotta, you gotta, you__  
__gotta,__  
__you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around.__  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around.__  
_Slam your body down zigazig ah  
**If you wanna be my lover.**

We ended the song in our Spice Girl poses. The guys smiled at us, but didn't say anything. Noah nodded to the guys and they took the Mics away from us.

"That was cute, but I think you need a lesson in your performance." Artie smirked. (**Author's Note: Once a gain, just picture the guys doing their thing, flirting with their girls**. _Matt,_ _Mike_, Artie, Puck, **All**)

I got the magic in me  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic__  
_**I got the magic in me!****  
**  
_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind__  
__Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line__  
__I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?__  
__Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, 'What's up man, what's happenin'?'  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

**I got the magic in me** _(I got the magic, baby)__  
_**Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold** _(Yes it turns to gold)__  
_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me** _(I got the magic, baby)_  
**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me** _(They be snappin' baby)__  
_**Now everybody wants some presto magic**

Magic, magic, magic  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
Magic, magic, magic_  
_**I got the magic in me!**

_Well take a journey into my mind__  
__You'll see why it's venom I rhyme__  
__Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

**I got the magic in me** _(I got the magic, baby)_  
**Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold** _(Yes it turns to gold)__  
_**Everybody knows I've got the magic in me** _(I got the magic, baby)_  
**When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me** _(They be snappin' baby)_  
**Now everybody wants some presto magic**

Magic, magic, magic_  
__Magic, magic, magic__  
__Magic, magic, magic_  
**I got the magic in me!**

Noah ended the song with his arms firm on my hips. Throughout it he would kiss my neck or something like that. He wouldn't let go of me, and I saw the other guys do the same with their girls.

"I think we stunned them into silence." Matt joked.

"Please," it took all I had not to make out with Noah right there. "You're performance was sub par at best."

"Bullshit!" Noah whispered and I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in and kissed him on the lips. He stood still for a moment before quickly responding. His tongue entered my mouth as we wrestled for dominance. I felt him lift me up and sit me down on what I was assuming was the bar counter. I felt his one hand rub up and down my thigh and I gasped.

"Get a room!" I heard Santana yell and Noah and I jumped apart. Truthfully I had forgotten everyone else was there. We sang and danced for a little while longer before deciding to watch a movie.

"What do you guys want to watch?" I asked.

"No chick flicks!" Mike screamed, but quieted as soon as Britt glared his way. I ducked my head trying to hold my laugh.

"What do you got Berry?" Matt questioned.

"Follow me!" I walked into our theater and hit the button on the side of the wall. The wall opposite of me slid open and revealed all of my movies.

"Damn!" Matt said from behind me. I laughed as everyone ran over to see the movies.

"There are sorted by genre, then alphabetically." I explained as I sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. After much fighting we finally decided on Knocked Up.

"Move, Rach," Noah motioned for me to get up.

"There is a perfectly fine seat next to me." I said annoyed.

"Whatever," He picked me up than sat down with me on his lap. "See don't you like this better?" He questioned waggling his eyebrows. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me!" I rolled my eyes than settled into him.

* * *

After the movie was over we went back out and decided to set up the area we were sleeping in. When we finished, it was already 3 am, so we decided to get to sleep. I cuddled into Noah's arms. _Everything feels perfect. I was happy and not alone. I feel normal._ I felt Noah kiss the top of my head as I dosed off into darkness.

I quickly woke up hearing my house phone ringing. I looked around and saw no one even stirred. _When will I ever wake up on my own time?_

"Hello," I said tiredly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The voice asked nervously on the other line.

"No it's fine Seth, what's going on?"

"Okay, well…I am really sorry, but I can't stay with you this summer." He sounded wary of my reaction.

"That's fine," I sighed a little upset, but not as much as I normally would be. I had my friends now. "Is everything okay though?"

"Everything is fantastic! I got this really coveted internship at NASA! (first company that came to mind ) I start later this week and it continues all summer. I am really sorry, but I will be in as much as possible and Dace said he would be happy to stay with you, if you want?"

"Congratulations!" I said excitedly. "Don't worry about me though, Noah's mom offered for me to stay with her if I need to, so if the house gets to be too much alone I'll go with him or have some friends over. Tell Dave I said thanks anyways!"

"Who is Noah?"

"Oh right…It was the guy Puck you met at the beach. Noah is his real name, but he doesn't like a lot of people calling him that."

"I see," I could hear him over-analyzing the fact that I call him Noah, while no one else does. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"Yup," I popped the 'P'.

"Well be careful and I'll talk to you as soon as I can!"

"Yes mom!" I smiled and we said our good-byes before I hung up.

* * *

"Wow, you are an amazing cook!" Mike said after he finished his third pancake and second helping of eggs. After I had gotten off the phone with Seth I had decided to make breakfast. Although it was almost noon by the time everyone was up and eating.

"Thank you," I said blushing. The rest of the morning was filled with jokes and laughter, before Santana and Britt had to leave for cheerleading and Mike, Matt, and Noah for football. Since Mike was the only one who could drive Artie, that meant Artie and Tina were leaving too.

"You are going to be late Noah!" I exclaimed after everyone had left and we started making out on my couch about twenty minutes ago. "You are going to have to run laps!" I pointed out when he continued kissing me. He paused and weighed his options for a minute before standing up and giving me a quick kiss saying goodbye and promising to call me after practice.

I stared after him in amazement, before glancing at the clock.

"Shoot!" I yelled to the empty room. It was 2:15 and dance started at 2:20 today. I quickly ran upstairs and got changed. I grabbed my water bottle, bag, shoes, and keys, then ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yeah well I hoped you liked it! The songs were 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls and 'Magic' by B.o.B...I thought they would be fun songs so I went with them. As for them watching Knocked Up...well that's what I was watching when writing this, so it made it's way into my story. I know Rachel's basement seems a little unrealistic, but I thought it would be really cool! Plus I always kind of picture that her parents are rich on the show! I am also trying to post a little diagram I made of the basement onto my profile...so hopefully that will work. I'm not the best at drawing though...so be warned! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Review! Pretty please ;) **


End file.
